The present invention relates to a method for controlling a production machine, in particular a machine tool, with a controller associated with a production machine. The present invention is also directed to a data carrier with a computer program for carrying out the method and a controller for a production machine, in particular a machine tool, with a program memory storing a computer program that can be executed by the controller to perform the method. The present invention is further directed to a production machine, in particular a machine tool, with an associated controller and a plurality of components, wherein the controller is configured to execute the method.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
Controllers implemented either as numerical controllers (CNC) or as stored-program controllers (SPC) are frequently used to control production machines. The controllers execute a control program that includes instructions, such as a parts program for a machine tool that conforms to DIN (German Industrial Standard) 66025 or DIN 66025+.
The controller converts the instructions into control commands that depend on a variety of machine parameters. One exemplary machine parameter is a drive mechanism. To properly determine the control commands, the machine parameters are conveyed to the controller in the form of corresponding parameter data. Examples of such parameter data are, for example, a motor characteristic or other data measured on the motor, or a pitch characteristic of a spindle.
Conventionally, the parameter data are entered into the controller via a programming device. However, this approach has disadvantages because the parameter data may not accurately represent the actual machine parameters.
It may be feasible to store parameter data for each component, either in the component itself or in a component associated with that component, that describe the machine parameters of the corresponding component. The parameter would then be able to accurately describe the actual machine parameters. However, depending on the quantity of the parameter data, sizable memory regions may be required in the respective components so that all the parameter data can be stored.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for controlling a production machine, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to accurately describe the actual machine parameters with parameter data, without the need to transfer large amounts of data between the various components and the controller.